Revenge
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE WOY! CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL COUPLE HERE IT'S YAOI! SLIGHT BAEKRIS / KRISBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Title : REVENGE (Chapter I)

Author : Hyo Ra ( Kathleen8399 )

Cast :

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol ( nama samaran : Park joong ki )

- others

Genre : hyo ra juga bingung sm genre nya *digosongin(?)*

Length : 1 of ?

WARNING :

- YAOI

- boy x boy

- boys love

- typo(s)

- OOC

NO PLAGIARISM

hyy hyy~ Hyo Ra comeback lagi nih membawa FF baekyeol yang berjudul 'REVENGE'!

Mianhae kalo jelek, berhubung karena hyo ra juga buatnya uda sangat teramat ngebut xD

Di sini, Chanyeol nya pakai nama samaran ne~ nama samaran nya joong ki. Jadi jangan bingung! Chanyeol kan mau balas dendam ke baekhyun~ jadi ia harus memalsukan nama dong xD

Yasudalah daripada hyo ra ngerusuh terus, mending di baca aja nih FF.

.

.

.

HyoRaCuteDevil.

.

.

.

CEKIDOT!

.

.

.

"Byun baekhyun.. Tunggu saja pembalasanku!"

FLASHBACK ON

5 years ago..

"Yey! Tahun ini aku sudah 1 SMP!" Teriak seorang namja jangkung girang.

"Jeogiyo(permisi).. Apakah kau murid baru di sekolah ini?" Tanya seorang namja manis.

"Ahh.. Ne.."

"Aku juga murid baru di sekolah ini! Naneun byun baekhyun imnida!" Ucap namja itu dengan senyum sumringah.

CHANYEOL POV

Senyuman itu.. Seolah membiusku hanya dalam beberapa detik..

"Park chanyeol imnida." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh.. Hehe.. Kajja! Kita masuk ke sekolah sama-sama!" Ajak baekhyun sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Tak bosan-bosannya aku memandangi wajahku seakan itu sudah menjadi kesenangan baru bagiku. Parasmu yang cantik, kulitmu yang putih, senyummu yang memukau, mata yang indah, tangan yang lentik, bibir yang menggoda.. Dirimu terlalu sempurna hingga aku tak dapat menjelaskannya dalam kata-kata..

_Dirimu terlalu berharga.._

_Hingga diriku tak sadar.._

_Aku telah terjerat dalam rantai cinta yang menyedihkan.._

_Rantai ini terikat begitu kuat.._

_Hingga membuatku terperosok semakin dalam.._

_Yang hanya berakhir dengan sebuah 'luka'.._

AUTHOR POV

"Chanyeol, ayo temani aku ke laboratorium.. Aku disuruh lee seonsaengnim mengambil bahan kimia.. Aku takut sendirian.." Rengek baekhyun.

"Kajja."

Cklek~

Baekhyun segera mengambil bahan kimia yang terletak diatas rak. Namun, karena terlalu tinggi, ia kesulitan untuk menggapainya.

"Ugh~ kenapa tinggi sekali sih?" Keluh baekhyun masih berusaha menggapai bahan kimia tersebut.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu chanyeol.. A..ku.. Bisa kok.. Nah! Da... UWAAA!"

BRUK!

PRANG!

Bahan kimia tersebut pecah hingga isinya tumpah.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Jantung chanyeol terpompa lebih cepat. Bukan karena bahan kimia tersebut tumpah.

Melainkan..

Ketika baekhyun jatuh, ia menabrak chanyeol hingga chanyeol juga terjatuh dan tertindih tubuh baekhyun.

Jarak wajah mereka... Terlalu dekat!

Kedua namja itu saling menatap satu sama lainnya dengan lekat. Chanyeol melihat pada manik mata baekhyun hingga ia terbius oleh mata indahnya.

BRUK!

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh baekhyun dan menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh arti. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya bisa terkejut.

"C-chanyeol?"

CUP~

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium baekhyun hingga membuat baekhyun tambah terkejut. Lama-kelamaan ia sudah tidak terkejut dan membalas ciuman itu. Bahkan ia memperdalam ciuman chanyeol! Tentu saja itu membuat chanyeol sedikit berharap.. Berharap baekhyun juga mencintainya seperti yang ia lakukan padanya..

CHANYEOL POV

Setelah selesai melakukan 'itu', aku memeluknya dan sebuah perkataan terlontar dari bibirku.

"Saranghae baekhyun.."

Sepertinya ia terkejut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, terpatri sebuah seringaian di wajah manisnya.

"Maaf.. Aku tak mencintaimu." Ucap baekhyun dingin sembari memungutnya pakaian nya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu meninggalkanku sendiri.

DEG!

Apa maksud mu baekhyun? setelah yang kau lakukan padaku.. Setelah melakukan 'itu' denganku... Kau pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja dan dengan mudahnya perkataan 'aku tak mencintaimu.' Keluar dari bibirmu. Tidakkah itu sangat kejam? Cinta pertamaku.. Di tolak begini? Dengan cara begini? Tidak.. Aku tak terima.. Perbuatanmu ini.. Membuat sebuah luka besar di hatiku hingga aku ingin membalas hal yang serupa denganmu.

"Byun baekhyun. Aku membencimu. Lihatlah 5 tahun lagi.. Kau akan jatuh cinta padaku dan tunggulah pembalasan dendamku." Bisikku dingin dengan lelehan air mata yang aku sendiri tak tahu kapan mengalir.

Siapa yang tak sakit jika di campakkan begitu saja?

FLASHBACK OFF

AUTHOR POV

Seorang namja kini tengah memeriksa data-data identitas palsunya dalam sebuah map.

"Bagus! Semua sudah lengkap!"

"Hey! Hey! kau sudah dengar murid baru yang bernama Park Joong ki? Ia tampan sekali kau tahu? Bahkan ia sudah populer dalam jangka waktu 1 hari! Wow!" Ujar seorang namja dengan antusias pada sahabatnya.

"Ah.. Bukan urusanku." Jawab seorang namja lagi sambil menghela nafas.

"YA! Baekhyun-ah! Aku kan sudah lelah-lelah menceritakanmu. Kenapa kau tak menghargaiku sih?!" Ujar namja manis itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aigoo~ lucunya kau kyungsoo~" ucap baekhyun lalu mencubit pipi tembem kyungsoo.

"YA! Kau ja..."

SREK!

tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja tampan nan jangkung.

"UWOO! JOONG KI-SSI!" Pekik kyungsoo tertahan karena namja itu berjalan menuju arah mereka berdua yaitu ia dan baekhyun.

Sementara baekhyun asyik dengan bukunya.

"Apakah kau yang bernama byun baekhyun?" Tanya sang namja tampan itu pada baekhyun.

BAEKHYUN POV

Aku menoleh ke arah namja itu.

"Ne." Jawabku pertanda benar aku baekhyun.

Tunggu! Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah ini.. Wajahnya tak asing.. Seperti nya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.. Eodi(dimana)?

Tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

DEG!

Spontan mataku membulat dan agak kumundurkan wajahku.

"A-apa yang ka.."

"Kau manis."

BLUSH!

Seketika pipiku memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya baekhyun terbata masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau manis byun baekhyun. Aku tertarik padamu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menyeringai kecil.

BRUK!

"Ja-jangan macam-macam kau park joong ki!" Seru baekhyun dengan pipi yang merona setelah mendorong namja tampan itu.

sedangkan namja yang di dorong itu hanya dapat menunjukkan seringaian iblisnya.

'Menarik.. Makin cepat kau mencintaiku.. Makin cepat aku membalas perbuatanmu yang dulu byun baekhyun.' Batin namja tampan itu.

CHANYEOL/JOONG KI POV

Aku meletakkan tas sekolahku di atas mejaku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Sebuah seringaian terpatri di wajah tampanku ketika mengingat reaksi baekhyun ketika aku menggodanya.

"Ckck! Sebegitu mudahnya kah kau tergoda pada pesonaku byun baekhyun? Namja murahan! Tak heran kau dulu mau melakukan 'itu' denganku walau kau tak mencintaiku baekhyun!" Bisik chanyeol sinis dengan seringaian yang masih tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Byun Baekhyun..

Tunggulah.

Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dan akan kubalas perbuatan yang serupa yang kau lakukan padaku 5 tahun yang lalu!

Akan kubuat kau merasakan rasa sakit yang dahulu juga kurasakan!

AUTHOR POV

TING TONG!

Bel rumah baekhyun berdering dengan nyaring padahal ini masih pagi. Sang namja manis manis masih berkutat dengan selimut hangatnya. Ia masih setia dengan alam mimpinya.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Akibat dari bel yang berdering tanpa henti,Perlahan kelopak mata namja itu terbuka dengan paksaan karena memang dasarnya ia masih sangat mengantuk. Ia mengucek matanya dan sedetik kemudian ia menatap pada pintu kamar dengan tatapan kesal, karena mimpinya yang indah telah diganggu oleh seorang namja lancang(?).

"YA! KAU MENGGANGGU ORANG TIDUR TAHU!" Teriaknya dari dalam kamar.

Tapi percuma.. Bel itu masih saja berdering dengan cepat karena sang pelaku pemencet bel(?) tengah memencet nya berkali-kali dengan tak sabar.

"Haizz." Gerutu namja manis itu lalu bangkit dari ranjang untuk membukakan pintu pada seseorang yang tengah melakukan kegiatan memencet bel tanpa bosan.

Cklek~

"YA! Ka.." Ucapan baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat sesosok namja tampan nan jangkung berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan senyuman mautnya.

"MWO?! JOONG KI-SSI?!" Pekik baekhyun dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Ne~ aku menjemputmu tuan putri~"

BLUSH!

Sontak saja pipi baekhyun merona akibat perkataan sang namja tampan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang tercetak dengan jelas di wajah manisnya menambah kesan imut.

Hening sesaat sampai Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Kau tak mandi? Kau mau terlambat sekolah eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol.

reflek baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh melihat jam yang terpampang dengan jelas di dinding rumahnya.

"GYAAA!" Pekik baekhyun lalu bersiap untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasa tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang.

Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku ikut ke kamar mandi ne?" Bisik Chanyeol dengan seringaian iblis andalannya.

"MWO?! ANDWAE!" Pekik baekhyun lalu melepas paksa tangan nya dan melesat ke kamar mandi dengan wajah merona merah.

Hosh.. Hosh..

"Gara-gara kau, kita hampir terlambat."

"Siapa suruh kau menungguku sampai selesai mandi." Balas baekhyun dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

"Haha.. Ne.. Ne.. Memangnya tidak boleh ya menunggumu tuan putri?" Goda Chanyeol.

BLUSH!

"Ja-jangan menggodaku jika di sekolah!"

"Jadi kalau di luar sekolah boleh dong?"

"Tak boleh juga!" Jawab baekhyun cepat dengan rona merah yang masih setia menghiasi pipinya.

'Kkk~ kau gampang di goda byun baekhyun. Murahan! Ck!' Batin chanyeol dengan sedikit menyeringai.

TETT.. TETT..(Anggaplah bunyi bel sekolah lol)

Murid murid EXO Planet berhambur keluar kelas pertanda sekolah telah usai dan sekarang adalah waktu untuk pulang. Namun, seorang namja manis masih sibuk mencari barangnya yang hilang.

"Aduh.. Dimana ya? Gawat kalau hilang.. Hiks.. Itu kan barang pemberian eomma.. Hiks.." Isak baekhyun sambil masih mencari barang itu di lantai.

"Kau mencari apa?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun menengadah ke atas karena ia dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang.

"joong ki?"

"Kau mencari apa?" Ulang namja tampan itu lagi.

Baekhyun tersadar ia sedang mencari barangnya yang hilang, lalu ia mulai mencari lagi.

"Aku sedang mencari kalung pemberian eomma ku.. Eomma ku sudah meninggal.. Hanya itu barang peninggalan satu-satunya.. Hiks.." Isak baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol langsung berjongkok di depan baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu baekhyun hingga mereka berhadapan.

"Ck! Payah! Jangan menangis dong. Kau kan namja." Ucap Chanyeol lembut sembari tersenyum manis lalu mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir dengan ibu jarinya.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Baekhyun terpaku dan jantungnya terpompa dengan sangat cepat.

"J-Joong ki-ssi?"

"Ahh.. Mian.." Ucap chanyeol tersadar apa yang ia lakukan.

'Ada apa ini Tuhan? Mengapa aku terbius olehnya? Ia sangat rapuh.. Tak boleh! Ini tak boleh! Pokoknya aku harus membalaskan dendam itu!' Batin chanyeol frustasi.

Setelah mencari selama berjam-jam akhirnya kalung itu ketemu.

"Yey! Ketemu!" Sorak baekhyun girang.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut baekhyun gemas " syukurlah sudah ketemu."

Park Chanyeol!

Ingatlah tujuan pertamamu!

Jangan sampai kau melakukan terjatuh lebih dalam lagi pada namja manis ini..

Apakah kau sanggup?

Sepertinya kau masih mencintai namja ini walaupun ia sudah menyakitimu..

Apakah kau sanggup membalaskan dendam itu?

_Cinta itu menjijikkan.._

_Jika salah satu orang masih mencintainya.._

_Apakah sanggup ia membalaskan dendam itu?_

_Perasaan menjijikkan yang bernama cinta.._

_Membuat gila!_

TBC

Uwooooo, mianhae readersnim karena ini sangat teramat pendek mungkin?

Ini juga sudahhhhhhh ngebut ngerjainnya~

Ampun jangan gosongin(?) Hyo Ra xD

Okay lah, RnR juseyo ^^

Gamsahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Revenge (chapter II)**

**Author : Hyo Ra ( kathleen8399 )**

**Cast :**

**- Park Chanyeol ( nama samaran : Park joong ki )**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Wu yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

**- others**

**Length : 2 of ?**

**Genre : tentuin sendiri ne~ *dibakar***

**Warning :**

**- YAOI**

**- boys love**

**- boy x boy**

**- typo(s)**

**- OOC**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama FF ini terbengkalai(?), dapat di luncurkan juga xD**

**Gomawo yang uda comment di chap 1 nya *poppo***

**Okee lah, ga pake banyak bacot lagi, langsung aja ke FF nya~.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HyoRaCuteDevil**

**.**

**'.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 START!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CEKIDOT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAEKHYUN POV**

"Chanyeol.."

**DEG!**

Mengapa sampai sekarang aku masih melirihkan nama namja itu? Namja yang telah kulukai.. Aku menolak namja itu setelah aku melakukan 'itu' dengannya.. Kejam? Tentu saja kejam! Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa aku menurut saja ketika ia melakukan 'itu' padaku. Mungkin hanya sebagai pelampiasan? aku bersenang-senang? Yah.. Mungkin begitu.. Tepat 1 hari sebelum ia melakukan 'itu' padaku.. Eomma ku meninggal.. Sedih? Tentu saja! Siapa yang tak sedih jika aku eomma sendiri meninggal? Aku melakukan 'itu' bersamanya, itu hanya sebuah bentuk suatu 'tidak terima' karena eomma ku meninggal. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Masuk akalkah? Aku melibatkan ia yang tak tahu apa-apa dan tak ada sangkut pautnya pada keluargaku.. Salahkah aku menerima sentuhan namja itu? Aku tahu ini salah.. Setelah melakukan 'itu' dan setelah menolaknya.. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya.. Namun mengapa ia menghilang? Menghilang begitu saja?

Mianhae chanyeol telah menyakitimu..

Tuhan.. Izinkan aku bertemu chanyeol sekali lagi..

Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya..

**AUTHOR POV**

Terik matahari siang itu tak menjadi halangan untuk seorang namja manis yang tengah bersepeda. Ia asyik bersenandung kecil dengan sepedanya itu. Ia tak melihat seseorang yang tengah melintas di depannya hingga..

**BRUK!**

Namja manis itu dan namja yang di tabrak itu terjatuh dengan namja manis itu menindih namja tiang listrik itu.

"Aw! Appo!" Ringis baekhyun.

"YA! Menyingkir dari perutku babo! Kau berat tahu!" Seru namja yang di tindih baekhyun.

Namja berambut blonde dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata.

"Eh? Mian." Baekhyun segera menyingkir dari atas namja itu.

"Lain kali hati-hati!" Omel namja tiang listrik itu lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri.

"Ck! Sial! Mentang-mentang badannya lebih besar dari aku, aku jadi tak bisa melawan." Gerutu baekhyun tidak jelas sambil berdiri membersihkan dirinya dari debu.

"Sudahlah, aku pulang saja! Gara-gara namja gila itu aku jadi tidak mood untuk bersepeda lagi!" Gerutu baekhyun lagi.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Aku menuntun sepedaku sampai di rumah masih dengan menggerutu tentang namja yang baru ditabrakku tadi. Sesampai dirumah, aku segera membersihkan diri. Aku merebahkan diriaku di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"Sebenarnya sih, namja berambut blonde itu tampan juga. Kira-kira ia sudah mempunyai kekasih belum ya?"

"Hah?! Apa yang kau katakan byun baekhyun?! Kau sudah gila?! Namja kayak singa gitu kok galaknya di bilang ganteng! Babo! Ah, sudahlah. Mending aku tidur saja. Eh? Tapi ini kan masih siang. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku keluar jalan-jalan saja!"

Aku segera beranjak keluar lagi.

**Cklek~**

"Annyeong baekkie~"

"MWO?! PARK JOONG KI?!"

"Ne~ ini aku~" balas namja jangkung di hadapan baekhyun dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Aizz, kenapa kau suka mengagetkanku dengan datang ke rumahku sih?"

"Jadi aku tak boleh datang ke rumahmu ya?" tanya joong ki dengan muka se-memelas mungkin.

Dan sialnya, aku tak sadar jika itu wajah yang dibuat-buat.

"Eh? Boleh kok!"

"Baguslah."

**Cup!**

Joong ki mengecup keningku sekilas.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekikku dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Menciummu." Jawabnya dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Babo!"

"Haha.. Sudahlah, kajja! Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Eodiga?"

"Kau ikut saja."

Aku pun hanya menganggukan kepalaku pelan. Dan ia menggandeng tanganku.

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk di sepanjang perjalanan karena mukaku yang memerah. Yahh, habisnya joong ki menggandeng tanganku dengan sangat erat sih.

"Kris Hyung!" Panggil joongki.

Kris hyung? Nugu? Kekasih joong ki kah?

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat siapa itu kris. Mataku seketika membulat ketika melihat siapa namja itu dan tak beda dengan namja berambut blonde itu. Ia juga membulatkan matanya melihatku.

"KAU!" Seru ku dan namja berambut blonde itu bersamaan dengan ia menunjuk wajahku dengan cari telunjuknya dan begitu juga denganku.

"Eh? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya joongki bingung.

"Tidak..mana mungkin aku mengenal namja pendek ini." Jawab namja berambut blonde itu.

"YA! Apa maksudmu?! Jangan mengataiku pendek! Mentang-mentang kau tinggi!" Seruku.

"Haha.. Memang kau pendek kok." Ledeknya lagi.

"Ishh, kau menyebalkan!"

"kunci rumah mana?" Tanya kris pada joongki.

"Eh, kalian tinggal serumah?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ne, kami saudara sepupu." Jawab joongki.

tiba-tiba joongki mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Waeyo? Kau cemburu?" Bisik joongki dengan seringaiannya.

"ANIYA!" Seruku dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

**AUTHOR POV**

**Cklek~**

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang namja jangkung masuk.

"Chanyeol, kau mengenal byun baekhyun?" Tiba-tiba kris menanya chanyeol dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ha?"

"Kau mengenal byun baekhyun?" Ulang kris lagi.

Sebuah seringaian terpatri di wajah tampan chanyeol.

"Ne. Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku padanya. Aku memalsukan namaku menjadi Park joong ki. Ohya, kalau ada baekhyun, hyung panggil aku Park joong ki ne.." Jawab chanyeol santai.

"MWO?! BALAS DENDAM?!"

"Ne, setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku 5 tahun yang lalu.. Hatiku sakit kau tahu hyung? Aku ingin membalas hal yang serupa padanya! Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku lalu aku akan melakukan 'itu' padanya. Setelah itu aku menolaknya. Balasan yang setimpal bukan? Seperti yang ia lakukan padaku 5 tahun yang lalu."

"KAU GILA PARK CHANYEOL?! Baik! Aku akan menurutimu memalsukan namamu! Tapi jangan harap aku akan diam saja melihat kau menyakiti baekhyun!"

"Wae? Kau mencintainya hyung?" Jawab chanyeol dengan santainya.

"Ne, aku mencintainya. Karena itu, aku tak akan diam saja melihatmu menyakiti baekhyun."

"Ck! Payah! Terserahmulah hyung."

**KRIS POV**

menyakiti baekhyun? Tak akan kubiarkan! Walaupun aku baru mengenalnya, aku pasti akan melindungi baekhyun. Yahh,Aku memang mencintai namja manis itu walau aku sering bertengkar dengannya. Aku mencintainya semenjak ia menabrakku. Aku jatuh pada pesonanya..

**CHANYEOL/JOONG KI POV**

"Ne, aku mencintainya. Karena itu, aku tak akan diam saja melihatmu menyakiti baekhyun."

Apa-apa an itu? Ck! Hyung yang payah! Sukanya kok sama namja pendek kayak gitu!

Namun, kenapa aku kesal? ARGH! Menyebalkan!

**KRIS POV**

Aku keluar untuk mencari udara sore. Aku menelusuri taman dan.. Baekhyun? Bukankah itu baekhyun? Ia tengah menatap kolam dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Hey, Pendek!" Panggilku padanya.

Ia menoleh padaku dan ia langsung mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Membuatku ingin mencicipi bibirnya yang merah itu.

"YA! DASAR KAU TIANG LISTRIK!"

"Pendek!"

"Tiang listrik!"

"Pendek!"

"Tiang listrik!"

"Hhh(menghela nafas).. sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi.. Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Ne~ ne~" jawabnya sambil menggeser posisi untuk memberikan aku duduk.

Aku pun mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya. Ia kembali menatap kolam. Sementara aku melihatnya dengan sudut mataku. Matanya yang penuh dengan eye-liner.. Bibirnya yang merah.. Kulitnya yang putih mulus.. Ughhh, sungguh menggoda imanku!

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba menoleh padaku.

"Siapa bilang aku melihatmu? Aku sedang melihat itu." Tunjukku pada sebuah bunga dan ia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda paham.

'Hhh(menghela nafas).. Untunglah ia percaya..' Batinku lega.

"Baekhyun, kau suka joongki?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Tampak ia terkejut namun beberapa saat kemudian, ekspresi nya kembali normal.

"Aku tak tahu.. Tapi yang kurasakan kalau berada di dekatnya, jantungku berdetak tak karuan.." Tuturnya.

Sakit.. Itu yang kurasakan.. Baekyun mencintai joong ki yang sebenarnya adalah chanyeol? Mencintai seorang namja yang hanya ingin membalaskan dendam padanya? Kau bodoh byun baekhyun.. Namun, aku akan melindungimu semampuku byun baekhyun.. Saranghae.. Aku tak akan membiarkan mu disakiti chanyeol..

.

.

.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang.. Ternyata menyenangkan juga kalau kita tidak bertengkar. Kalau lagi bertengkar, kau sangat menyebalkan,kris!"

"Ya! Panggil aku hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu tahu!" Seruku pura-pura marah.

"Haha, gak mau, wek!" Ledeknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu langsung melesat masuk ke rumahnya.

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Dasar babo!" Bisikku sambil terkekeh kecil lalu pulang ke rumahku.

Hatiku hari ini sangat bahagia karena dapat mengobrol baik-baik bersama baekhyun, namja yang kucintai.. Saranghae byun baekhyun..

**BAEKHYUN POV**

"Hehe, menyenangkan sekali mengerjai kris hyung." Bisikku sambil terkekeh kecil lalu mengganti bajuku dengan piyama dan tidur karena besok aku harus sekolah.

Pagi telah datang, dan tentu saja aku harus ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Setelah mandi, sarapan, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk ke sekolah. Tak lupa, aku juga membawa kalung pemberian eommaku.

.

.

.

**DING DONG DING DONG!** (Bunyi lonceng sekolah maksudnya)

Semua murid EXO planet langsung segera keluar kelas untuk pulang kecuali aku.

"Hiks.. Kenapa kalung pemberian eomma bisa hilang lagi? Hiks.." Isakku sambil terus mencari benda itu di segala penjuru kelas.

"Kalung pemberian eomma mu hilang lagi?"

"Eh?" Aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Joong ki?"

**Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**

Mengapa ia selalu datang di saat aku menangis seperti ini? Ia selalu datang saat aku memiliki masalah.. Dadaku juga berdetak tak karuan.. Joong ki.. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu.. Saranghae..

Bodohkah aku jika aku mencintai seorang namja yang bahkan baru kukenal beberapa bulan lamanya?

"Sudah ku bilang.. Jangan menangis.." Bisiknya lembut seraya menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kita cari pelan-pelan lagi saja."

Joong ki mulai mencari lagi, sedangkan aku hanya dapat memandangi punggung kokohnya yang sedang mencari benda itu. Mengapa ia baik padaku? Apa aku boleh mengartikan ini sebagai rasa bahwa ia juga mencintaiku? Saranghae joong ki..

"Joong ki?"

Ia menoleh ke belakang "ne? Waeyo baekkie?"

"Saranghae."

Sebuah perkatan gila keluar dari bibirku. Bahkan aku tak sadar apa yang telah kukatakan! Eotteokhae?! Byun baekhyun! Neo jinjja baboya!

**TBC**

**Hyaaaaa! Mianhae readersni****m jika yang chapter 2 pendek banget dan mengecewakan... Jeongmal mianhaeyo...**

**Sepertinya selama bulan des smpe prtnghan jan, hyo ra ga bisa publish FF.. TT , hyo ra ga pegang komp.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.. **

**Gomawo atas pengertiannya~**

**Ohya, hyora kecewa banget loh kalo yang siap baca ga commentt.. Seperti FF hyora yang 'Sorry God' , rasanya Hyora buat FF tu ga di hargain.. Sampe2 hyora jadi ga mood buat FF lagi..**

**Gamsahamnida yang mau menyempatkan dirinya buat comment ^^ *bow**

**Comment nya yang panjang ne~ biar hyora makin semangat buat lanjutin nih FF xD *poppo readersdeul satu2* *dibakar idup2***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Revenge (chapter III)**

**Author : Hyo Ra**

**Cast :**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol ( nama samaran : joong ki )**

**- Wu yi fan a.k.a Kris**

**Genre : hurt/comfort mungkin? *digorok***

**Length : 3 of ?**

**WARNING :**

**- YAOI**

**- Boys Love**

**- Boy x Boy**

**- typo(s)**

**- OOC**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

**NO SILENT READER!**

**AFTER READ, RCL JUSEYO~**

**Ada yang masih inget dengan FF ini ga? Mungkin karena hyora uda lamaaaa sekali g publish, jadi uda pd lupa TT**

**Mianhaeyo karena lama publish.. Maafkan hyora yang nista(?) ini TT**

**Yasudah deh, daripada hyora tambah ngebacot terus, mending baca ja langsung ke FF nya ini~**

**CEKIDOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAEKHYUN POV**

"Saranghae."

Sebuah perkatan gila keluar dari bibirku. Bahkan aku tak sadar apa yang telah kukatakan! Eotteokhae?! Byun baekhyun! Neo jinjja baboya!

Aku memejamkan mataku rapat rapat seolah takut melihat ekspresinya.

SRUK! SRUK!(?)

Apa ini? Ia mengusap surai rambutku? perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku.

DEG!

Ia tersenyum sangat lembut.. Senyuman yang sepertinya pernah ku lihat.. Nuguya?

Park.. Chanyeol?

Ah! Aniya! Maldo andwae(tidak mungkin)! Jika ia chanyeol, tidak mungkin ia akan memperlakukanku dengan lembut mengingat apa yang pernah ku lakukan dulu padanya.. Bukankah begitu?

"Berhenti berkata yang aneh-aneh.. Cari kalung mu dulu saja ne.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Mengapa dadaku sesak? Ditolakkah aku? Namun, ia memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut.. Membuatku semakin tergila pada pesonanya..

.

.

Byun baekhyun.. Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi.. Kau benar-benar mencintai..

..seorang park joongki.

"A-aku pulang dulu!" Seruku pada joongki dengan wajah memerah lalu langsung melesat keluar meninggalkan ia sendiri.

"YA! CHAKKAMAN!" Seru joongki namun aku tetap menghiraukannya.

Ahh~ aku sungguh malu hari ini. Mengapa aku bisa menyatakan cintaku padanya? Dan mengapa ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku? Tidak adakah aku di hatinya? Dadaku.. Sesak.. Argh! Jinjja! Aku tak ada muka lagi untuk bertemu dengannya! Eotteokhae?!

**CHANYEOL / JOONGKI POV**

Aku tengah berbaring di kasurku sambil mengamati sebuah kalung. Kalung eomma baekhyun.. Mataku memang tertuju pada kalung itu. Namun, belum tentu pikiranku juga kan? Aku.. Memikirkan perkataan baekhyun tadi.. Pernyataan cintanya..

"ARGH! APA YANG KULAKUKAN?!" Teriakku sambil meremas rambutku frustasi.

Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatku begini? Park chanyeol! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Bukankah itu yang kau tunggu-tunggu? Baekhyun sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu kan? mengapa kau melewatkan kesempatan ini?! Seharusnya ketika ia mengatakan cinta padamu, kau seharusnya bisa membalaskan dendam itu padanya bukan?! Argh! Kau bodoh park chanyeol! Sangat bodoh! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?!

Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya ini..

Aku.. Park chanyeol.. Merasakan berdebar-debar ketika berada di sebelahnya..

**AUTHOR POV**

Pagi hari telah datang, ini adalah waktu murid-murid untuk bersekolah. Namun, apa yang tengah dilakukan namja manis itu?

Tep.. Tep.. Tep..

Namja mungil nan manis itu tengah mondar mandir. Sekali-sekali ia menggigit jarinya gelisah.

"Apa aku tidak sekolah saja hari ini?" Tanya baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ahh, andwae! Andwae! Aku kan hari ini ada ujian matematika! Kalau aku tidak datang, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh oleh sang guru 'killer' itu."

"ARGHH!" Teriak baekhyun frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Sudahlah! Aku sekolah saja!"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya namun belum sampai di kelasnya,

PUK!

chanyeol menepuk pundak baekhyun pelan hingga baekhyun menoleh. Seketika tubuhnya menegang ketika mengetahui siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

"J-joongki.."

"Wae? Kenapa pucat begitu? Kau sakit?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi baekhyun.

BLUSH!

Sontak pipi baekhyun memerah karena perlakuan chanyeol.

"Aniyo, a-aku tidak sakit." Ucap baekhyun terbata lalu langsung melesat ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Bola matanya bergerak-gerak ke segala penjuru kelas dengan gelisah. Pipinya masih di hiasi rona kemerahan. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Ia memukul-mukul dadanya pelan.

"Ya! Simjangi(jantung)! Mengapa kau berdetak sangat cepat?! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Umpat baekhyun.

PUK!

Lagi-lagi ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak baekhyun. Seketika wajah baekhyun memucat.

"Ya! Jangan mengikuti ku lagi park joongki!" Seru baekhyun tanpa melihat orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Mwoya? Joongki?"

Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan mendapati sosok kyungsoo sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kyungsoo?"

Sebuah seringaian gagal(?) terhias di bibir kyungsoo.

"Ahh~ kau jatuh cinta pada joongki yaa?" Goda kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

BLUSH!

"ANIYA!" Elak baekhyun.

"Bohong."

"Benar! Aku benar-benar tidak mencintainya!" Seru baekhyun dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Aku tidak percaya~"

"Baiklah~ baiklah~ aku akui~ aku memang jatuh cinta padanya" bisik baekhyun menyerah dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"MWORAGO?! KAU JATUH CINTA PADA PARK JOONG-.. Emmphh~"

Bibir cerewet kyungsoo seketika langsung dibekap oleh tangan mungil baekhyun sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Babo! Jangan teriak-teriak!" Seru baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Hehehe.. Pihhh~ (read: peace~)" ujar kyungsoo sambil tertawa tidak jelas dan membuat v sign dengan tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan bekapannya pada kyungsoo.

"kau sudah menyatakan cinta mu padanya?" Tanya kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat kenyataan pahit yang ia terima.

"S-sebenarnya.. Ia tak menjawab pernyataan cintaku.."

Tes..

Air mata lolos dari mata sipit baekhyun.

GREB!

Kyungsoo membawa sahabatnya, baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Ia mengusap punggung baekhyun yang sudah bergetar Berharap dapat menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Ia juga sedih melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"K-kau tahu kyungie? Hiks.. Aku.. Menyayangi nya.. Bahkan.. Rasa sayang itu tumbuh menjadi rasa cinta.. Hiks.. Neomu appoyo.." Lirih baekhyun tertahan.

Sepasang mata menyaksikan kegiatan itu. Dadanya sesak mendengar penuturan baekhyun.. Perasaan bersalah mengerogoti nya.. apakah ia benar-benar akan membalaskan dendam itu? Park chanyeol.. Ia benar-benar mencintaimu..

Ketika hati yang keras itu dirusak oleh sebuah cinta yang tulus..

Akankah hati itu menjadi lunak?

BRUK!

"Aigoo~ kris hyung! Kau mengganggu jalanku!" Seru namja mungil itu sambil mengusap-ngusap dahinya.

"Mwoya? Kau yang tidak hati-hati baekhyun!" Balas namja tiang listrik itu.

"kau yang tidak hati-hati!" Balas baekhyun tidak terima.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Hhh~ baiklah baiklah.. Aku yang salah." Ujar kris mengalah akhirnya sedangkan baekhyun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya kris.

"Bukan urusanmu."

TUK!

Kris menjitak kepala baekhyun pelan.

"Pelit."

"biar. Wek!" Ledek baekhyun.

"Payah ah~"

"Haha.. Baiklah baiklah.. Dasar tukang ngambek. Aku mau menemui joongki."

DEG~

Mata kris melebar. Tatapan nya tiba-tiba berubah dingin. Ia menarik paksa lengan baekhyun.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Seru baekhyun.

"Kau tidak boleh menemuinya."

"Mworago?! Itu bukan urusanmu bodoh!"

DEG~

Kris berhenti menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun.

BRUK!

Kris menghempaskan tubuh mungil baekhyun ke tembok dan menjadikan tangan kanan nya sebagai tumpuan pada tembok.

"Aku..." Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya.

'Aku mencintaimu bodoh.' Lanjut kris di dalam hati.

"Apa?! Aku apa?!" Tanya baekhyun tidak sabaran.

DEG~

"Aniya." Jawab kris lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

"Dasar Aneh." Umpat baekhyun sebal.

Baekhyun sedaritadi berjalan mondar mandir dengan tidak tenang. Sesekali ia menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya. Ia sudah berada di depan rumah chanyeol. Namun ia masih ragu untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Aigoo~ apa aku akan betul-betul menemuinya?" Tanya baekhyun dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Ani. Ani."

Cklek~

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah chanyeol terbuka.

DEG~

"J-joongki?"

"Ahh~ baekhyun? Ada apa?"

BLUSH~

"A-ani." Jawab baekhyun cepat.

TRING~

Sebuah kalung terpampang jelas di hadapan baekhyun.

"J-joongki? Mengapa ini bisa bersamamu?" Tanya baekhyun heran.

"Kau lupa eoh? Bukankah sesudah kau menyatakan perasa.."

Chanyeol buru-buru meralat perkataannya.

"ahh~ aniya. Waktu itu setelah kau pergi aku membantumu mencarinya."

BLUSH~

"Ah.. Ne~ gomawo." Jawab baekhyun lalu mengambil kalung itu.

'Uwaaa.. Aku sangat malu ya Tuhan! Ia hampir membahas tentang perasaanku waktu itu.' Batin baekhyun dengan pipi merona merah.

'Omo! Aku hampir keceplosan! Kau bodoh park chanyeol!' Batin chanyeol juga dengan pipi merona merah.

"A-aku pulang dulu ne~" pamit baekhyun dan bersiap untuk beranjak pergi.

GREB!

"Jangan."

Entah kerasukan setan darimana. Chanyeol mengatakan kata-kata gila itu.

"J-joongki.." Bisik baekhyun terkejut.

"Ahh~ maaf. Bukan maksudku begitu." Jawab chanyeol kelabakan sambil melepaskan cengkramannya.

GREB!

Sepasang lengan mungil melingkar di pinggang chanyeol.

"Joongki.. aku mencintaimu." Bisik baekhyun lirih.

**CHANYEOL/JOONGKI POV**

"Joongki.. aku mencintaimu."

DEG~

Mata chanyeol membulat. Ia merasakan dadanya bergemuruh.

Dengarkan? Sekali lagi ia menyatakan cintanya. Ayo! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu park chanyeol? Ingatlah! Balaskan dendammu!

Balas!

BALAS!

DEG~

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Seringaian terhias di wajah tampanku.

Aku langsung merengkuh baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam rumahku.

BRUK!

Aku menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjangku.

Ia membelalak kaget. "J-joongki?"

Aku melumat bibirnya perlahan. Lembut..

Sadarlah park chanyeol! Sadar!

"Se-sakkhh.." Ucap baekhyun susah payah sambil memukul-mukul dadaku pelan.

Aku pun melepas tautan bibirku dan beralih ke lehernya.

Byun baekhyun! Pembalasanku datang~

Aku menjilat titik sensitifnya, menyesapnya dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana.

"Ahhh~~ j-joongki~" desahnya.

Sepertinya ia tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi. Bagus~ ia tidak bisa kabur lagi bukan?

"J-joongki! Ahh~" desahnya kuat ketika aku meremas juniornya dari luar.

Aku menyeringai sinis.

"Byun baekhyun. Berhenti menyebut namaku dengan sebutan joongki."

"Eh? M-maksudmu?" Tanya baekhyun pelan.

"Park chanyeol. Namaku park chanyeol."

BAEKHYUN POV

"Park chanyeol. Namaku park chanyeol."

DEG~

Park chanyeol? Mataku berhasil membelalak sempurna mendengar nama itu.

"Park chanyeol?" Ulangku sekali lagi dengan tidak percaya.

"Wae? Kau terkejut eoh? Ya~ aku park chanyeol yang menjadi teman masa SMP mu dulu. YANG BERHASIL KAU PERMAINKAN PERASAANNYA!" Bentaknya nya sinis.

DEG~

Park chanyeol yang itukah?

Park chanyeol..

Ia..

Kembali..

Bodohnya..

Aku jatuh dalam pesonanya..

"C-chanyeol.." Lirihku.

Ia kembali memasang seringaiannya. Ia melepas paksa semua bajuku dan celanaku.

"A-andwae.." Lirihku namun tidak bisa lari lagi.

Aku tidak bisa memberontak. Aku.. Terlalu lemah.. Tenagaku.. Habis karena menerima segala sentuhannya..

"Kita impas byun baekhyun." Seringainya sambil bersiap-siap memposisikan juniornya di hole kemerahanku.

"Andwaee.. H-hiks.." Isakku perlahan.

**CHANYEOL/JOONGKI POV**

"Kita impas byun baekhyun." Seringai ku sambil bersiap-siap memposisikan juniorku di hole kemerahannya.

"Andwaee.. H-hiks.."

DEG~

Mataku melebar mendengar isakannya. Entah mengapa.. Dadaku berdenyut sakit.

Park chanyeol! Ingat.. Ingat lah tujuanmu! Ingat!

"aku menyayanginya.."

DEG~

Kata-kata baekhyun semalam terngiang di telingaku.

"Saranghae~"

Pengakuannya.

Tawanya..

Senyumannya..

Kepolosannya..

Kemurniannya..

BUAKKK!

Aku meninju dinding di sebelahku dengan kuat. Meluapkan segala emosiku disana.

"ARGHHH! KENAPA SANGAT SUSAH UNTUK MEMBALASKAN DENDAM INI PADAMU BYUN BAEKHYUN?!" Teriak ku frustasi.

BRUK!

Baekhyun mendorong tubuhku menjauh darinya lalu masih dengan terisak-isak, ia mengambil pakaiannya, memakainya cepat dan langsung pergi.

BLAM!

Aku terpaku.

Apa yang kau lakukan park chanyeol? Mengapa kau tidak sanggup menuntaskan dendammu?

DUAKK!

Aku meninju tembok rumahku lagi-lagi. "SIAL!"

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Aku terus berlari dengan uraian air mata yang masih setia membanjiri pipiku.

Aku berheti sejenak ketika sudah di tengah jalan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Aku menoleh sejenak ke belakang.

"Bahkan... Kau tidak mengejarku park chanyeol? Segitu bencinya kah dirimu padaku?" Lirihku pilu.

Air mata menetes lagi semakin deras. Aku berusaha berlari lagi ke rumahku walau aku sudah tak sanggup.

BRUK!

Aku terjatuh di jalan dengan semua mata yang menatap aneh padaku.

"C-chanyeol.. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan bodohnya..

Aku masih saja berharap kau akan datang..

Aku masih saja mencintaimu walau aku tahu kau adalah seorang PARK CHANYEOL.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Aku menengadah dan terkesiap ketika seseorang memelukku dengan sangat erat..

Nyaman..

BRUK!

Setelah itu, pandanganku menjadi gelap. Aku.. Pingsan dalam dekapannya..

**TBC**

*nangis gegulingan

Aigoo~ pasti semua uda lupa sm ini epep yahh? TT

Maafkan hyora yang nista ini TT

Hyora habisnya sangattttt sibuk, jadinya ga bisa lanjut TT

Sudahlah, yang penting sudah dilanjutkan? *emnk ad yg mau ini epep yah? #hyora pundung

Mianhae kalo epep nya g memuaskan, jelek , ancur, gaje, g masuk akal, aneh , dsb TT

RCL yahhh~ :*

Hyora menerima dengan lapang dada(?) Segala masukan dari readers-nim

*cipok readersdeul satu2 /plak/


End file.
